Finding the Perfect Name
by Lala Sharada
Summary: Finding the perfect name for each of their three children turns out to be a little difficult for Eugene and Rapunzel.
1. Blessings of the Sun

_**A.N: **_**As I was figuring names for Eugene and Rapunzel's children- which I have given them three -I couldn't help but think of ways for Gene and Punzie to come up with the names themselves. As I formulated each new name, the story of how it came about for Gene and Punzie came along with it. Yay, for nagging plot bunnies! **

**So, I give you a three chaptered story about their children and the origin of their names. I will be using these OC's for future Tangled family fics, so this story also serves as an introduction for them, at least slightly. **

**~If you'd like to use these names for their children, be my guest! They are free for anyone to use! You can even reference this story if you'd like, just remember to tell you're readers where you got it from, please. : )**

**~And I know it might look like I chose the names only for their meaning, but I swear that is not the case. It's meaning only helped to formulate a story origin and enhances the name itself.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Eugene sat by Rapunzel on their king sized four poster bed. He smiled down at the squirming bundle in his wife's arms, an infant swaddled in soft pink. Besides Rapunzel, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her eyes were closed in rest, hiding their blue color. They were hoping they'd eventually turn green. Her dark brown hair was very soft and thick, like brushing your hand across rabbit's fur. Her mouth opened in a tiny yawn, lips forming a small O.<p>

Eugene sighed. God, she was gorgeous. He looked up at Rapunzel, meeting her light green eyes with his dark brown. She gave him a small smile before sighing tiredly and settling herself more comfortably against the pillowed headboard.

He kissed her forehead tenderly, his lips coming away slightly moistened from the sweat that still graced her brow. "She's so beautiful," he murmured softly.

"Yeah," Rapunzel sniffed as tears glistened in her eyes. "I just can't believe she's finally here." She sighed once more, gazing down at the infant. Then she suddenly looked back up thoughtfully.

Eugene's gaze shifted down to his daughter as the same thought ran through his mind, _She still needs a name._

They had argued back and forth over the past nine months on a name, never able to agree on one for either a boy or a girl. There had been many, many options. Some one loved while the other hated. Rapunzel stood firm on having Marie for a girls middle name, and Eugene for a boy's middle name. And Eugene was honestly fine with all that, although using his name had taken a bit of convincing on Rapunzel's part.

It was just the first names they couldn't agree on. It had been frustrating and tiring as the last three months of Rapunzel's pregnancy had really pressured them to hurry up and pick a name as her due date drew steadily closer. But still, their child remained nameless and that weighed kind of heavy upon Eugene. They couldn't just call their child "It" all of her life.

The nursemaids and midwife had left and the King and Queen followed shortly after them, giving the new parents time alone with, well, "It."

"Hey, Rapunzel . . ."

Whatever Eugene was about to say next died on his lips. Rapunzel's head was turned away from him, gazing out at the big window on the opposite wall. She seemed to be staring at the rising sun with intensity, as the bright yellow sun beams washed over them in bed, gracing their daughter's face with its warmth. The sun seemed to be bestowing it's blessings upon her, wishing the newborn Princess of Corona a long and happy life. Rapunzel turned back to Eugene, a bright smile lighting up her face, the rising sun highlighting her short brown locks and framing her face. She looked as if she was literally glowing. "I know what to name her!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What?"

Rapunzel looked down at their litte one, "Evelyn," she whispered. "It's perfect."

_Evelyn?_ Eugene hadn't heard that one before, _Hmmm . . ._

"I just remembered. It means _light, _and since she was born at sunrise. I mean, look, it's like the sun is blessing her or something. It's shining right on her."

Eugene looked from the window back to the infant; he'd been thinking the same exact thing. "You're right, Rapunzel! It's a perfect name."

She gave him another shining smile before gazing back down at their still sleeping newborn, "Evelyn Marie Fitzherbert." Rapunzel brought her up to her cheek, nuzzling the baby lovingly. She kissed her forehead and both of her chubby cheeks. "My little Marie," she finally whispered.

Eugene drew his arm around Rapunzel's shoulders, drawing his wife and daughter close, "Hey there, Evelyn."

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N: <em>And there ya have it, _Evelyn Marie Fitzherbert! _**

**I figured Rapunzel would rather use her middle name more often than not. She'd be one who enjoys nicknames. Hence, why she uses, "Marie" there at the end. ****And trying to decide on a name for nine months? You think it's crazy, right? But, it is believable. Maybe it's just me, but if you're a writer and you're trying to come up with a good OC name, GOSH, it can be hard! **

**I also made families for the Winx Club and only just now settled on names for all of their children. Eleven kids in all and I did their middle names as well. It took me a good year to come up with all the names. I wanted them all to stay in character with their parents and not sound like I just picked a bunch of random names out a baby name book, which is what most Second Generation Winx Club fics sound like. **

***If you're unfamiliar with Winx Club, it's an Italian cartoon show about these six faires(just look it up on Google if you're really that curious) that also each fall in love throughout the course of the series. Which equals up to six families and eleven children in all***

**~ I don't have a Tangled beta reader yet and since I'm going to be writing more Tangled stuff, I would really appreciate one. As long as you're good with characterization and dialouge you're fit for the job! Leave a review or PM me if you'd be interested. Please and thank you! **


	2. Fiery Little Smolder

Eugene tore through the castle as he rushed to his and Rapunzel's chambers. He had been in his study when he'd stumbled upon the absolute perfect name for their unborn child, and now, if he could just get to Rapunzel and share this most exciting news with her.

He was off work a little earlier than usual. The patrol guards were lighting the castle hallways with lanterns as the sun had only just finished setting. But who really cares? Eugene's attention span had long been gone for all of his princely consort business for the night. He'd found himself looking through one of the books in his small study library, needing to occupy his mind with something other than trade agreements and treaty histories, when he found it, _the perfect name. _He didn't even remember what the book was about, he just remembered the name he'd found inside of it.

Eugene finally reached his and Rapunzel's chambers. He pushed open the doors excitedly, lips laced with a wide grin, "Rapunzel!"

"Oh!" Rapunzel gasped sharply. She brought a hand to her chest, trying to calm her wildly beating heart. She'd been quietly reading a book in the small sitting area that their chambers provided. "Eugene, if you wanted to scare me, you could've just-"

"Sorry, dear, but I've got something to tell you," he cut her off, too impatient to let her finish her reprimand.

She looked him up and down with a critical eye. He seemed ready to burst with anticipation and he had a big goofy grin on his face, which she found looked rather cute. His brown hair was slightly tousled as if he'd run here and his clothes were equally rumpled. He'd really wasted no time in getting to her.

"What is it?"

"I've got the perfect name!"

Rapunzel put her book down on the glass coffee table, rubbing her swollen belly, "Well?"

"_Ayden!_ Ayden Eugene Fitzherbert! Doesn't it just _scream_ perfect?" he inquired of her, all excited. "It means "Little Fire," he indented the words with his fingers, "It reminds me of my smolder," he finished, bringing a hand to the bit of goatee on his chin and rubbing it thoughtfully.

Rapunzel, also lost in thought, considered the name carefully. Her green eyes brightened in conclusion, as she faced her husband, "Yeah, I really like it."

"Really?"

"Do I ever lie?"

"No. You've got a pretty spotless record," he concluded as he made his way over to sit beside her on the couch and proceeded to give her a quick peck on the cheek, overjoyed that she agreed with him.

She giggled, "You really love this name, don't you?"

"Yeah! Just think about what Ayden means. I mean, he'll have such a great smolder." Eugene imagined a little boy with brown hair and eyes, imitating his infamous smolder perfectly.

"It's just a silly face," Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, you totally fell for it. Made you fall in love with me, didn't it?"

"No," she answered firmly, "It was you're debonair _smile_ and_ charm_, not the smolder."

He scoffed at her, completely unconvinced of her outrageous claims. "You're lying."

"I am not."

"Are too."

She huffed and stood up from the couch. "I'm going to dinner."

"Oh, just admit it, Rapunzel. You know, you're ruining your spotless honesty record," he teased.

"_Eugene_, I can get my frying pan and I will use it, that's a promise," she threatened him darkly.

That shut Eugene up.

Rapunzel also had an equally outstanding promise keeping record.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N: <strong>_**Well, there ya have it . . . again, _Ayden Eugene Fitzherbert! _Ayden was born five years after Evelyn, in case you wanted to know. **

**So, obviously, even though the baby's not born yet, it's going to be a boy. The girls name was already picked out and they just needed a boy's name. After Evelyn's near fiasco, they weren't going to come up short on names this time around. ****And don't ask me how Eugene knew the meaning of Ayden. Call it a little Disney Magic, kay?*Yeah, let's go with that.* Disney Magic can still exist in Disney FF, right? I mean why not? : ) **

**~I still need a Tangled beta reader if anyone's interested. Remember, just gotta be good with characterization and be able to catch any of my mistakes and what not. Mainly for Eugene, he's the funny guy and it can be hard to come up with stuff for him. This chapter was pretty easy, but to keep him in character for an entire Ch. story? That might prove a little difficult. Which is why I would tremendously appreciate a Beta! Please, if you're interested, leave a review or PM me. Please and thank you! : ) **


	3. Rosy Kisses

**_A.N: _Well, here we are, the final chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. : )**

**Noted this ones a little different than the previous two, most obvious being that it's half as long as the others, and that instead of coming up with the babe's name, we're finding a nickname for it. Reason being that Gene and Punzie would've already picked out a girl's name for Ayden. So, it's a bit of a different pace, but hopefully a good one, and fair warning, it's also a little angsty.**

**~I'm calling Evelyn, "Marie" in this, which is her middle name. Since most everyone calls her Marie, I thought it'd be confusing to use her first name. The only one who really calls her Evelyn is her father, but to most everyone else she's Marie. I think she'd be annoyed by her first name, preferring to be called Marie, instead. Like, how Eugene didn't particularly like his name. **

**~Marie is 7 and Ayden is 2 years old. **

* * *

><p>Eugene paced haphazardly up and down the hallway, making sure not to get too far away from the ivory double doors that lead to his and Rapunzel's bedchambers. She'd woken up in the middle of the night, gripping his arm in a vice like hold. Her heavy breathing and the sweat that graced her brow told him all he needed to know. But it wasn't until she grunted out, "Baby's coming," that it hit him with all the intensity of a speeding arrow.<p>

_The baby was coming, three weeks early. Rapunzel was in labor. He needed to go and get the Queen, __**pronto.**_

That was roughly six hours ago. Rapunzel had been in labor for half the night. And every yelp and groan of pain from the other side of the door made Eugene's heart ache for his wife.

He was increasingly worried. Marie and Ayden hadn't taken this long, three hours tops for Ayden, Marie even less.

But there was more. First off, the baby was three weeks early and on top of that; Rapunzel hadn't had the easiest pregnancy. Her morning sickness was much worse and lasted longer than before; her mood swings were rather violent and much more frequent. Not to mention all of her other symptoms, the swelling, aching and fatigue had been downright horrible. She'd also had bouts of random fevers crop up at least twice a month since the sixth month of her pregnancy, which unfortunately put the baby in harm's way and was probably the cause of Rapunzel's preterm labor.

When she was eight months along, she was stricken with a fever that'd escalated dangerously high. Fortunately, they were able to get it back down before it'd reached high enough to cause much damage, but still, that had been a very scary experience. It shook Eugene up quite a bit.

Needless to say, he was sick with worry.

Eugene continued his pacing, glancing at the double doors frequently, especially when there was any kind of noise from inside. While he knew it was forbidden, he wanted nothing more than to be in there with Rapunzel. He couldn't stand this ongoing waiting game.

"Son, you'll make a rut in the carpet if you're not careful."

He turned around at the sound of a warm, deep voice.

The King of Corona stood with two cups of coffee. He offered Eugene one, "I figured you could benefit from a good cup of Joe."

Eugene accepted the coffee with a gratefully tired smile. "Thank you, sir." He promptly proceeded to take a long sip, but then stopped and jumped in painful surprise. "Ah, it's hot!"

"Oh, sorry, I should've warned you."

He only stared back at the King with a deadpan expression, none too happy about his now scorched tongue.

Eugene put his cup down on the hallway table and sighed. "It's taking too long."

The King approached him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure everything's all right, Eugene."

"I just wish they could give us an update or something_, anything."_

"Have you told the kids yet?"

Eugene's brown eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my God, the kids! I completely forgot about them."

King Philip chuckled good naturedly, "That's understandable." He nodded his head, motioning down the hallway. "Go ahead and wake them, then. I'll wait here for any updates."

Eugene looked slightly torn. "Are you sure?"

"Need I remind you, she's my daughter as well. I am just as concerned as you are."

He turned Eugene around by the shoulders and pushed him lightly. "Now go and get the kids. It'll provide a good distraction."

Marie walked beside her father as he paced, mirroring his movements. She was getting bored and needed something to occupy her time, so she figured she might as well try this walking back and forth thing. Maybe it would be fun.

Papa and Ayden had gone downstairs to the playroom and so she was left alone with her father. It must've been at least an hour since he'd woken them up.

Eugene's gaze was adverted to the floor, muttering unintelligibly under his breath from time to time. He didn't even notice Marie walking beside him and she didn't feel the need to alert him to her presence. He looked very worried, so she decided it best to leave him be.

The two paced for a couple minutes more before a loud, painful sounding grunt and a little bit a scream came from her parent's bed chambers. They stopped and Marie looked up at him. Now he looked even more anxious, even a little scared. She frowned; she'd never seen him like this before.

"Daddy?"

He looked down, surprised. "Evelyn, um . . ."

"Is Mommy okay?"

He sighed and then knelt down so they were eye to eye. "Mommy's going to be fine, sweetheart."

"Then why are you so worried?"

_Can't hide anything from this one, can we? _he thought. "Well, because Mommy's been in there for a long time and you and Ayden didn't take this long, so I guess I am a little worried."

"Why is it taking so long?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, Evelyn."

Seeing her father's tired, worried face tugged at Marie's heartstrings. He wasn't making any silly jokes or trying to be funny and generally looked the farthest thing from happy. To be honest, that scared her a little. Her Daddy was always such a goofball and now he looked the complete opposite, all serious and worried. She didn't like it.

Moved by compassion and a bit of her own nervousness, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

Eugene wrapped his arms around her in turn, a warm feeling growing inside his chest. Having her warm little body tucked against his, somehow made him feel ten times better. He knew what she was trying to do in comforting him and she probably wanted a little comfort herself.

He picked her up as he stood, and though she was getting a little big, she still fit quite comfortably in his arms. She stayed around his neck, brown head burrowed in the crook of it.

Eugene put a hand on her back, as a marvelous idea suddenly struck him, "Hey, Evelyn."

"What?" she mumbled.

"Would you like to dance?"

She pulled back to look at him, her brow creased in confusion, "Huh?"

"You know, dance?" He smiled at her. "Where I take your hand," he took her right hand in his left. "And you put your hand on my shoulder," he nodded at her to do so.

A small smile crept onto her face.

"May I have this dance, Miss Evelyn Marie Fitzherbert?" Eugene asked with a very formal tone to his voice, a smile creeping onto his face.

A blush colored her cheeks as her smile grew wider. She responded with the same type of formality, "Why of course, Sir Eugene."

"And now, we waltz . . ." he whispered to her.

With them now in the proper position and properly acquainted, he began to dance a slow, steady waltz. _One, two, three. One, two, three . . . _and so forth.

They danced down the hallway, he swirling and stepping, while she giggled all the while. By the dance's end, Eugene found himself laughing along with her, his stress gone for the moment.

So involved in their dancing, they never noticed Rapunzel's screams of pain, turn to cries of life.

"Eugene, sir."

He looked and saw a nursemaid standing just outside his and Rapunzel's chambers. With Marie still in his arms, Eugene ran down the length of the hallway and approached her. "Well?"

The nursemaid smiled, "Both Princess Rapunzel and the baby is alright, sir. You may come in, if you wish," she gestured to the open doors.

Eugene stared back at her in shock, overwhelmed with unbearable relief, it crashing down on him in waves. He swallowed dryly. He then tore his gaze away from the nursemaid, to the open doorway.

It wasn't until he heard Rapunzel call out his name that he moved inside. And the sight that met his eyes was one that made him smile widely.

Rapunzel sat up against a pillowed headboard, clearly exhausted, but smiling triumphantly. Queen Katherine had happy tears in her eyes as she turned to him with a small bundle in her arms. A pink bundle, he quickly noted.

Marie stayed silent, curious green eyes looking about hungrily. She was unsure of what to do or say, she staying put until her father either put her down or someone spoke to her. Fortunately, the latter came pretty quick.

"Hey, Marie, come sit over here by Mommy."

Eugene did as indicated and set Marie down on their bed. She crawled over to her mother, looking wary.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Rapunzel opened her arms for a hug, to which she quickly responded and folded into. Burrowing her head into her mother's chest, Marie sighed contently.

Eugene, on the other hand, had finally been handed the little pink bundle, while Katherine stepped out to fetch her husband and grandson.

He gazed down at the baby in wonder. She was swaddled tight, only her little face visible. He could already tell she was going to have Rapunzel's nose and by the curve of her lips, she'd have Rapunzel's smile as well.

"So you're the one who's been causing Mommy so much trouble," he said softly as he stood by Rapunzel's head.

She looked up at her husband, "My thoughts exactly."

He smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Just like this one here," she patted Marie's back softly, who had finally looked up.

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Eugene set the infant down in Rapunzel's arms.

Both mother and daughter looked into the baby's face with amazement and joy. "Ah . . .!" Marie gasped excitedly. She was a big sister two times over, and this one was a girl! She couldn't wait to play dolls with her and do each other's hair, once she was big enough.

"Look," Rapunzel said, indicating to both Marie and Eugene. She pulled back the baby's pink blanket some, off of her head. What she revealed was not brown hair, like they were expecting, but bright blonde wisps.

Eugene blinked in astonishment. This was interesting.

Rapunzel smiled excitedly at him, "She's got blonde hair."

"That is- I mean . . . what does that mean?"

She giggled. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't have any powers."

"Well, don't you think we should test it or something?"

"I-"

Just then, the doors opened and in came the King, Queen and Ayden, the toddler holding onto his grandmother's hand. But as soon as he saw the rest of his family, he let go of her and ran over to his father, a wide smile on his face.

Eugene bent down to pick him up.

"Ayden," Rapunzel called to her son as her parents approached the bed.

He turned his head and looked down, a frown coming across his face as he noticed the baby in her arms. "What's that?"

"_That_, would be you're new baby sister," Eugene put him down by Marie so he could get a closer look. Both children looked quietly on at the baby, while Rapunzel smiled proudly.

"What's her name?" Philip asked quietly, mirroring his daughter's pride and joy in his blue eyes and soft smile.

Eugene and Rapunzel locked gazes for a moment before answering, and then with a nod of her head, she announced, "Isabel Rose."

"Aw, that's beautiful," Katherine gushed, dabbing at her wet green eyes with a handkerchief.

"Hi, Isabel," Marie said, smiling happily down at her new little sister.

But Ayden didn't catch on quite as quick. Rapunzel noticed his confusion and repeated the name to him. "Ayden, can you say, Isabel?"

"Say, Isabel," Marie encouraged him.

He tried. "Izza . . . Iz-"

"Isabel," Rapunzel repeated.

Ayden then smiled brightly as he triumphantly said, "Izbee!" He threw his hands up in the air as he said it, as if it was some great proclamation.

Marie frowned, "No, Ayden that's-"

"Close enough," Rapunzel interrupted, putting a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Well, that's one way to say it," Eugene commented with a grin. Both the King and Queen chuckled.

"Izbee! Izbee!" he continued to proclaim, seeing as it was so well received by everybody. But, his shouting disturbed another small being, as she began to squirm in her mother's arms and then gave off a sputtered wail.

Ayden whipped his head around, immediately going silent as his father gave him a stern look.

He looked down at his hands, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Now you made her cry," Marie chided.

But a soft humming directed their attention over to Rapunzel. Slowly, she began to sing a familiar lullaby. _"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine." _She sighed, _"What once was mine."_

All leaned in to see if Isabel's hair started to glow, Ayden excluded since he didn't know what was going on, and only knew the song as nothing more than a comforting lullaby.

But, the only thing of interest was that Isabel quieted, settling into Rapunzel's arms more comfortably.

While everyone else sat back, only slightly defeated, Ayden smiled joyfully. "She stopped crying!" he announced, although this time remembering to keep his voice down.

His mother smiled back at him, and in an act of both joy and brotherly love, Ayden crawled over and kissed Isabel on the cheek, a little sloppily, but the baby didn't seem to mind as her only response was to adjust slightly.

"Hey Izzy," he said quietly, just enough for Rapunzel and Marie to hear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N: <em>Well, there ya have it- for the last time -her nickname is _Izzy, _full name being _Isabel Rose Fitzherbert_! Notice how she cries when Ayden calls her, Izbee. That'll be used in later stories. ; )**

**~As I said before, feel free to uses these names for Eugene and Rapunzel's children if you want to. And you can even reference this story if you'd like, just be sure to tell you're readers where you got the info, please. ****I forgot to mention, my names for the King and Queen are, _Philip and Katherine_. You can use those, too. I think it'd be cool if all us Tangled authors could use the same names for the King and Queen. **

**Anyhoo, I still need a Tangled Beta. I know I sound like a broken record that you'd like to toss out the window, by now. But, please, if you're interested either send me a PM or leave a review. I would appreciate it so much. Please and thank you!**


End file.
